<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jump and Fall by cosette141</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115814">Jump and Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosette141/pseuds/cosette141'>cosette141</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contestshipping, Contestshipping Week, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Romance, Romantic Friendship, contestshipping week 2020, drew and may, drew/may - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosette141/pseuds/cosette141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May saved Drew’s life on Mirage Island, and Drew doesn’t like owing debts. So when May ends up getting lost and hurt before a Contest, Drew has the chance to pay back the favor. And maybe find that some things are more important than ribbons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I love Contestshipping and always wanted to see more of Drew and May's growing friendship in the show. And after the episode "Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?" where Drew and May get stranded together on an island, and May rescues Drew, I always wanted to see an inverse of the episode: where Drew has to rescue May. I wrote this lil story for fun and I hope I do the characters justice. :) It takes place in the Advanced series, a few months after the Mirage Island episode.</p><p>~cosette141</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ooooh, I just can't wait!"</p>
<p>May pumped a fist in the air excitedly and the group collectively sighed. They were still a few hours' walk away from Celadon City, May's next Pokémon Contest. Her final contest, considering that she's already won her four ribbons and only needed one more for the Grand Festival.</p>
<p>"Save some energy for the Contest, will ya?" muttered Max, who was lagging behind with Ash and Brock.</p>
<p>"And slow down," groaned Ash, and Pikachu mumbled a "pikaaa" in agreement.</p>
<p>"Slow <em>down</em>?!" asked May incredulously, not slowing her fast pace for a moment but whirling around to face him and walk backwards. "That's strange, coming from <em>you</em>, so-called Pokémon Master! You're always walking too fast for me!"</p>
<p>"This is different," said Ash, his hollow attempt at validating himself.</p>
<p>"Yeah," said May with a grin, turning back around. "Because it isn't about <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Brock looked slyly at Ash. "That's true."</p>
<p>Ash puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>They continued at that pace, May traveling a few feet ahead of them for the next two hours. May refused to stop for lunch so the boys and Pikachu ate Brock's sandwiches as they walked, May's excuse being, "registration starts in two hours and I need my beauty sleep once we get there."</p>
<p>Celadon City finally came into view after an hour and a half. May squealed with glee at the sight of the city shining in the sunset and her companions groaned with relief.</p>
<p>May picked up her pace even more—surprisingly not exhausted in the least—but turned and found her friends and brother at least twenty feet behind her.</p>
<p>"Come on, come on, come on!" she urged them impatiently.</p>
<p>"Just go ahead," suggested Brock. "We'll meet you there!"</p>
<p><em>Not a bad idea</em>, she thought. "Okay!" She then turned and sped through the town. How could she be dragging her feet to this? Who cares if it took them eight hours of straight walking to make it here? This was going to be her <em>fifth ribbon</em>! And she was too beyond excited.</p>
<p>She made it to the Contest center in record time. She burst through the revolving doors and the cool air conditioning chilled her skin. She breathed it in and twirled with a giggle. "I'm here!" she squealed excitedly, in a voice so high only Skitty could decipher it.</p>
<p>May rushed to the front desk. Nurse Joy looked up in surprise at her suddenness. "I'm here!" she exclaimed, slapping her Contest ID on the counter. "May Maple; I'm ready to go!"</p>
<p>Joy smiled a little. "Hello, May! Unfortunately the registration doesn't start for another hour," she said with a small yet kind smile.</p>
<p>May's face fell and she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. She glanced at the time behind Nurse Joy. It was true; she was a tad early.</p>
<p>"Oh," she said with a nervous laugh, taking back her ID. "My bad. I'll see you in an hour, I guess!"</p>
<p>"Hm."</p>
<p>May froze. She knew that <em>hm</em> anywhere.</p>
<p>She turned to see the green-haired trainer sitting in one of the lounge chairs of the room. He was seated alone, legs crossed and seemed to have been there for a while. His eyes opened at her question and he looked at her with a bright, sharp gaze and flicked his fingers through his hair. "A little… excited, are we?"</p>
<p>May felt her blush deepen just a little but she shook it away, too happy to bother with his teasing. "Of course I am! You're entering the contest too, right?"</p>
<p>"Why else would I be here?"</p>
<p>May pursed her lips a little at the sarcasm, but shook it off. "I'm going to get my fifth ribbon," said May, closing her fist determinately, snatching the air in front of her. Something she must have picked up from Ash along the way, but whatever.</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Drew rose from the seat, shouldering on his backpack. May had to admit… he really did rather everything with finesse.</p>
<p>May crossed her arms. "It is."</p>
<p>"Well," he said, "sadly for you, I also need my fifth ribbon. There's no way I'm going to give it up. Especially not to <em>you</em>, of all people."</p>
<p>May bristled, an entirely new heat reddening her cheeks. "Yeah? What's that supposed to mean!"</p>
<p>Drew just smiled at her, in that taunting kind of way, gave her a little salute and walked off toward the rooms.</p>
<p>"Mmmm…" grumbled May under her breath. "I'll show him!"</p>
<p>"May, there you are!"</p>
<p>May abandoned her anger and turned. Ash, Max and Brock finally made it.</p>
<p>"What took you so long?" asked May, her voice still rough from her irritation with Drew. "You weren't <em>that</em> far behind me."</p>
<p>Max sighed. "We weren't, but then Brock saw Officer Jenny."</p>
<p>May sighed, then looked at Ash awkwardly patting a crying Brock on the back. "That explains it."</p>
<p>"Did you get registered?" asked Max.</p>
<p>The blush returned. "Um… not exactly." She rubbed her arms nervously. "We're a little… early."</p>
<p>"Early?!" groaned Ash. "You made us sprint here to get here <em>early</em>?!"</p>
<p>"Sorry about that," she said with a nervous giggle.</p>
<p>"May," came a voice from behind her. It was Nurse Joy. "Would you like me to rest your Pokémon while you wait for reg—"</p>
<p>Nurse Joy cut off her own sentence as her hands were swept away and Brock was kneeling in front of her. "My, Joy! You look more beautiful than any other Joy I've ever—ah, ah! Not the ear!" May and Ash watched awkwardly as Max yanked Brock away.</p>
<p>"Actually that would be great," said May, pulling out all of her poké balls. She handed them over the counter to Joy who put them on a tray.</p>
<p>"Mine could use a rest as well," said Ash, handing his over too.</p>
<p>"Of course!" said Joy kindly.</p>
<p>"Pikachu?" asked Ash to his electric type. "Do you want a rest with everyone else?"</p>
<p>Pikachu just nuzzled Ash's cheek. "Chuu!"</p>
<p>Ash laughed and scratched him behind the ear. "I guess not." He looked back at Joy. "Just those five!"</p>
<p>"Absolutely!" said Joy. "We also have a few open rooms left if you kids would like to stay in one."</p>
<p>"That would be great!" said May and Ash in unison.</p>
<p>Joy smiled.</p>
<p>Ash and May walked back over to where Brock was sitting next to Max, and looked almost like the Breeder was in time-out.</p>
<p>"I wonder how strong the other contestants will be," mused Brock as they watched a few trainers walking about with their pokémon.</p>
<p>"I know at least one will be," said May a little dully. "Drew's competing."</p>
<p>"You saw him?" asked Ash.</p>
<p>"He needs his last ribbon for the Festival, too."</p>
<p>"Wow!" said Brock. "I'm surprised he doesn't have them all already."</p>
<p>May's brows crinkled. She hadn't even thought about that. Usually Drew was on top of these things.</p>
<p><em>Hm</em>.</p>
<p>It took them the next hour to settle into the room that was opened for them and to get dinner. A dinner that everyone practically inhaled thanks to their lack of stops on their way to the city.</p>
<p>Right afterward, May went back to Joy to register for the Contest and she and Ash retrieved their newly rested pokémon.</p>
<p>Now, she was sitting on her bed, the bottom bunk under Max, staring at four poké balls on the blanket while her three other companions were fast asleep. She was completely torn on who to choose.</p>
<p>Just then, a flash of white light erupted before her and Skitty materialized in thin air. <em>Is that a sign</em>? she wondered, blinking. But before she could think anything else, Skitty glanced out the open window, exclaimed "Naa!" and bounded off the bed, onto the floor and through the window.</p>
<p>"Skitty!" cried May breathlessly in panic.</p>
<p>She shot off the bed, other poké balls forgotten and leapt through the window after her pokémon, surprisingly not eliciting even a stir from the three boys.</p>
<p>Skitty was bounding across the grass in the moonlight, chasing what looked to be a wild ninjask who seemed to be flying for its life away from the kitten.</p>
<p>"Skitty, stop!" cried May, running after it and cursing herself. <em>I need to train that pokémon not to run after everything that moves!</em></p>
<p>Skitty didn't. It kept running after the ninjask, who was trying its best to shake its tail. Skitty launched a Silver Wind at it suddenly with an excited, "Naaaaa!"</p>
<p>"Skitty, no!" cried May, jumping in front of the ninjask to block it, and the wind buffeted her forcefully but luckily not the ninjask. Her hair flew wildly around her face and somewhere behind her she could have sworn she heard something suspiciously like, "<em>We're blasting off already..?!"</em> but she dug her heels in the ground to stay planted. Thankfully the Assist hadn't been a Fire Spin.</p>
<p>The ninjask continued trying to get away and Skitty bounded after it.</p>
<p>May heaved out a sigh. "Skitty! Stop!" She ran after it when suddenly Skitty jumped through some bushes and screamed.</p>
<p>"<em>Skitty</em>!" yelled May, launching herself through the bushes after it, and realizing instantly what made Skitty scream.</p>
<p>The ground dropped bluntly and suddenly May was falling. Her outstretched hands felt something and she grabbed it, realizing with relief it was Skitty. She held her Pokémon close to her as she fell, and everything became black.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Max woke with a yawn, rubbing his eyes before he put on his glasses. The sun shined through the window and illuminated the room.</p>
<p>He would never admit it fully to May, but he was incredibly excited to see her perform. He'd never seen her so happy before and was proud to see her with her Pokémon on those stages.</p>
<p>He peeked his head over the bunk to look down at his sister.</p>
<p>...Who wasn't there.</p>
<p>Her poké balls lay on the blankets but the sheets didn't even seem mussed, as if they hadn't even been slept in. Max gave the bed a confused stare and climbed down the ladder.</p>
<p>Moments later, he was shaking Ash awake. Both the raven-haired trainer and his pokémon were fast sleep next to each other, and the shaking only had Ash swatting at his hand. "No… Corphish… stopp… attack <em>them</em> not me..."</p>
<p>"Ash!" snapped Max, and Ash's eyes snapped open.</p>
<p>"What!" he exclaimed, jerking upright, Pikachu following suit as if ready for battle.</p>
<p>"Did you see May go anywhere?" asked Max anxiously.</p>
<p>Ash rubbed his eyes and looked around Max, at May's empty bed. "No," he said eventually.</p>
<p>"Brock!" said Max to the top bunk, to which he got no response. Max sighed. "Nurse Joy is here to see y—"</p>
<p>Brock was out of the bed and standing beside Max in seconds. "Where? Where?!"</p>
<p>"Wow." said Max in monotone. "I was lying, she's not. But have you—"</p>
<p>Brock collapsed. "That's not nice."</p>
<p>"Have you seen May?" asked Max impatiently.</p>
<p>He and Ash got to their feet. Brock inspected her bed. "She must have gotten up early." He picked up one of her poké balls, this one opened. "This poké ball is empty. She's probably just training."</p>
<p>"Before breakfast?" asked Ash, seeming like that was an impressive feat. "She really is pumped."</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Max. "I guess that makes sense."</p>
<p>"All right!" said Ash excitedly. "Breakfast!"</p>
<p>The three trainers made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Dozens and dozens of trainers were bustling about the busy pokémon center, seemingly getting ready for the Contest. The buffet was as great as ever, but still didn't match up to Brock's cooking in the slightest.</p>
<p>"Wow!" said Max, watching a blaziken and its trainer walk by their table. "There are so many awesome pokémon in this contest!"</p>
<p>"Yeah," agreed Brock. "May really has her work cut out for her."</p>
<p>"Maybe we can catch up with her after we eat and watch her train!" suggested Ash.</p>
<p>"Great idea!" agreed Max.</p>
<p>It took another while for them to finish up breakfast and they walked outside. Ash, Max and Brock stood outside the Pokémon center, casting their gazes over the dozens upon dozens of trainers practicing with their pokémon.</p>
<p>"Hmm… where could she be?" asked Ash.</p>
<p>"Well, she's gotta be here somewhere," said Brock, the ever-voice of reason.</p>
<p>Except…</p>
<p>After their second circle of the grounds, May was nowhere to be found. They searched the immediate perimeter where most of the trainers were practicing but May was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>"We looked everywhere, right?" asked Ash, scratching his head.</p>
<p>"Pika…" said Pikachu in agreement, his little black eyes scanning the people as well.</p>
<p>"Where is she?" asked Max, starting to feel just a little worried. It wasn't like May to take off for hours in the morning without telling them <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>"Well," said Brock. "We can just wait for her inside, then. She might have wanted somewhere private to practice. No sense looking for her if she wants to be alone."</p>
<p>Max's shoulders dropped. "Guess so."</p>
<p>They started back toward the pokémon center. Ash grinned. "It's not like she's going to miss the Contest! She'll be back in no time."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"<em>And here it is, folks! Less than an hour and this Pokémon Contest is about to start</em>!" said the announcer, the Contest's usual MC, Vivian, enthusiastically from the TV in the lobby of the pokemon center. "<em>It's a big one; any coordinators trying to enter in this year's Grand Festival with only four ribbons have their last chance! This is the final Contest of the year. Now, let's talk about the odds of</em>…"</p>
<p>Ash frowned at the screen of the TV. He, Max, Brock and Pikachu were sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, which was beginning to thin out a little as the coordinators made their way to their locker rooms to get prepared for the Contest.</p>
<p>But May still hasn't come back yet.</p>
<p>"Where <em>is</em> she?!" exclaimed Max, standing on the couch and looking out the window at the almost empty grounds outside. "She's gonna be late!"</p>
<p>"Ash," came Brock's whispered voice, and Ash tore his gaze away from where he was staring in space, lost in thought.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" he asked, noticing that Brock was turned away from Max and keeping his voice low enough that the younger boy couldn't hear.</p>
<p>"It's not like May to be late, you know," he said, and Ash could see the concern edging into his eyes.</p>
<p>The same concern starting to itch at his own chest. "I know." Ash stood up, Pikachu jumping from his lap to the floor. He walked up to the counter, Brock behind him as they approached Nurse Joy. And for the first time in front of a Joy, Brock didn't even so much as look at her funny. "Nurse Joy?"</p>
<p>She turned away from a computer to look at him. "What can I do for you, Ash?"</p>
<p>"It's about our friend May," Ash started. "We think she got up early to train for the Contest but we can't find her anywhere. Did she already check-in in the locker rooms or something?"</p>
<p>Nurse Joy's brows kneaded. "No, I'm afraid not. The lockers just opened now."</p>
<p>Ash's brows creased. He looked at Brock. "Should we check outside again?"</p>
<p>"She's not there," stressed Max, coming over to stand with them. "Where <em>is</em> she?!" He looked around anxiously. Then, "Wait! We can track her pokédex, right?"</p>
<p>"It's still in the room," said Brock, and after a shrug, "I tried that."</p>
<p>Ash swallowed, looking around. "Well, we'll have to split up then! Pikachu and I will look outside, Brock how about you check the locker rooms and Max, check the rest of the Center!"</p>
<p>"Right!" Brock and Max said in unison and the two boys ran off to their depicted locations while Ash burst through the doors and started another circle around the Center.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"<em>And that's twenty minutes until the start of this Contest, folks! We've had the chance to talk to several of the big names in this competition already, and it seems like it's going to be a heck of a day. The one and only Drew Hayden still has yet to comment, only making him even more of a heart throb for his fans, I'm sure</em>…"</p>
<p>Drew <em>hm</em>'d at Vivian on the TV. They had approached him to talk a while ago but he refused. He winced a little at the group of screaming girls the TV showed next, in the stands with giant photos of him. He'd never understand.</p>
<p>He slipped his hands into his pockets. He would never admit it aloud, but he was just a little nervous about this Contest. He'd definitely cut it close this year, waiting until the last second to get his ribbon. And not that he'd ever admit it to her, but May was actually starting to show some promise as a coordinator. But he was still him; he'd get this ribbon for sure.</p>
<p>"Anything?!"</p>
<p>Drew's eyes opened. Across the room were May's friends, Ash, Brock and her brother Max. They were all panting, even Ash's Pikachu from his shoulder.</p>
<p>"No," Brock was saying. "Nowhere in the locker rooms."</p>
<p>"And Pikachu and I searched everywhere outside," groaned Ash.</p>
<p>Max looked on the verge of tears. "She's not anywhere in here, either! I even asked a girl to look in the bathrooms."</p>
<p>Drew cocked his head.</p>
<p>"Look, May wouldn't miss this," said Brock heavily, and though Drew had a feeling he knew they were talking about her, he was surprised to feel something shift in his chest at her name. "If she hasn't shown up yet, something must have happened."</p>
<p>"Something happened to May?"</p>
<p>All three boys and Pikachu looked up at the sound of Drew's voice. He hadn't even meant to say anything but before he knew it he was approaching them and looking across their faces.</p>
<p>"Drew?" asked Ash blankly, seeming caught off guard. He shook himself a little, that determination from earlier coming back. "Uh, yeah," said Ash. "Well, we don't know. We haven't seen her since last night."</p>
<p>"She and one of her pokémon were missing from our room this morning," said Max. "We just thought she got up early to train!"</p>
<p>"<em>Only fifteen minutes now, coordinators, I hope you're ready! Today will…"</em></p>
<p>Drew and the others looked up at the TV.</p>
<p>"I'll help you look," offered Drew.</p>
<p>The three of them nodded. "Thanks," said Ash.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier," muttered Brock suddenly. He pulled a poké ball from his backpack. "Mudkip, <em>go</em>!"</p>
<p>A flash of white light illuminated the water-type. "Mud!" cried Mudkip.</p>
<p>"Let's look outside," said Brock. "Mudkip, find May!"</p>
<p>Mudkip nodded determinately. "Kip!"</p>
<p>They all rushed outside. Mudkip ran forward and then stopped suddenly, concentrating. They all waited anxiously until its fin pointed left. "Mud!"</p>
<p>Brock smiled. "Great, Mudkip! Let's go!"</p>
<p>They ran after Mudkip as it led them for a good while away from the center, until Mudkip finally stopped. "Mudkip, mud!"</p>
<p>Drew raised an eyebrow. Mudkip just looked as if it stopped in front of a wide expanse of grass. May wasn't anywhere in sight.</p>
<p>They finally caught up with Mudkip, all panting. But Drew had been right; just grass.</p>
<p>"She's not here, Brock," said Ash quietly, looking around. But other than a line of trees and bushes in the distance, the area was clear.</p>
<p>Brock looked around too. "I don't understand why Mudkip brought us here-"</p>
<p>"I do," said Max in a tiny voice. He bent down and picked something up from the ground, and when Drew saw it something again shifted in his chest.</p>
<p>May's bandana.</p>
<p>The red and white cloth blew gently in the slight wind on Max's hand. They all stared at it for a long moment, all stunned.</p>
<p>"But…" started Ash.</p>
<p>"Where is she?" asked Max again, tears in his eyes as he looked around.</p>
<p>"Mudkip," said Brock. "Do you sense her anywhere?"</p>
<p>Mudkip looked around, but its fin just deflated. "Mud," it said sadly, shaking its head.</p>
<p>"<em>Pikachu</em>!"</p>
<p>Ash jumped, startled as Pikachu exclaimed from his shoulder, then jumped down and darted a few feet away. He picked up something with his teeth and brought it to Ash, crying, "Pika!" through the material.</p>
<p>Ash bent down and took it-what looked like black cloth- from Pikachu. It was—</p>
<p>"A glove?" asked Brock.</p>
<p>Indeed it was. A long, black glove, probably worn by a woman.</p>
<p>"Why does this look familiar?" asked Ash quietly, seemingly to himself, turning it over in his hands.</p>
<p>Brock seemed to be thinking about that to himself as well. He snapped his fingers. "Ash, who do we know wears long gloves like that?"</p>
<p>Ash kneaded his brows. "Uh…"</p>
<p>Brock rubbed a hand over his face. "We don't have time for this-it's gotta be Jessie's!"</p>
<p>Ash's eyes widened and he shot to his feet. His face twisted in anger. "Of <em>course</em> it is!" he yelled angrily, closing his fist around the glove until his knuckles were white. "I should have known Team Rocket was behind this!"</p>
<p>Drew's eyes widened, not having understood who they meant by <em>Jessie</em>. He'd dealt with that Team Rocket on one occasion or another thanks to May and her friends.</p>
<p>His own fist curled at his side.</p>
<p>Brock took the glove from Ash and held it out for Mudkip. "Can you find Jessie, Mudkip?"</p>
<p>Mudkip sniffed, then stood still. After a few moments, Mudkip said, "Mudkip, mud!" excitedly and started off the other way.</p>
<p>"Great!" exclaimed Ash. "Let's go!"</p>
<p>They all started after Mudkip when Vivian, the MC's voice, amplified by the speakers on the outside of the building spoke up. "...<em>this is a beautiful display by Maggie, our first coordinator of the afternoon! Up next we have the well-known Drew to give us a wonderful show with his…"</em></p>
<p>Drew and the others froze. Drew snapped his head toward the building. That was right; he'd forgotten he was second to go on.</p>
<p>He turned back to the others, words caught on his tongue, indecision caught in his chest.</p>
<p>"Drew," said Brock hastily, "don't worry about May. We'll find her! Go!"</p>
<p>Drew didn't move.</p>
<p>"Drew!" Ash's voice, stronger, firmer. "If you don't go now you're gonna miss it! We can handle this! We've dealt with Team Rocket a million times, May's gonna be fine!"</p>
<p>Knowing they wanted to leave, Drew just nodded stiffly. "Yeah, okay."</p>
<p>They ran off after Mudkip and Drew bit his lip. He started to turn toward the building when something fluttered at his feet.</p>
<p>May's bandana.</p>
<p>Drew stopped. Max must have dropped it when they ran off. He bent and picked it up. He stared at it.</p>
<p>"<em>Na!"</em></p>
<p>Drew's head snapped up. He whipped around. Everything in the clearing aside from the announcer in the speakers was calm and quiet. But he could have <em>sworn</em> he heard something in the distance. Something high pitched and distressed.</p>
<p>"<em>Thank you, Maggie! What a wonderful display and great score of a twenty-four! Now we have Drew up next! Let's give Drew a hand!"</em></p>
<p>Drew walked away from the building toward where he heard the sound.</p>
<p>"<em>Na</em>!"</p>
<p>There it was again, louder. Drew ran toward it, approaching a line of brush.</p>
<p>He pressed through the bushes.</p>
<p>"<em>...seems we're having trouble locating Drew Hayden… this is a first, folks. If he doesn't show in the next few minutes, we're going to have to consider this a disqualification..."</em></p>
<p>Drew ignored the MC. Because he knew why that cry was familiar. He's heard it before.</p>
<p>It was the cry of a Skitty.</p>
<p>Drew crawled through the bushes and froze; the ground dropped off not two feet in front of him. He swallowed hard, glad he hadn't burst through them.</p>
<p>He carefully crawled onto the ledge. Little rocks crumbled beneath his fingers and he made sure he was staying clear away from the weak ground.</p>
<p>He looked over the ledge.</p>
<p>Down about fifty feet, through some thick branches was something bright pink. He blinked, realizing quickly it <em>was</em> a Skitty. But below the Skitty lay-</p>
<p>"May!" cried Drew, realizing just what he was looking at. May was lying on the ground at the bottom of the cliff. Skitty was sitting on her chest and crying. His heart pumped into overdrive and he leaned closer over the ledge, trying to see her clearer. She was so still. "Arceus," he breathed. "M-"</p>
<p>But he leaned too far. The ground beneath his fingers broke and he started to fall. His heart jumping into his throat, Drew's hand reflexively shot to his jacket and pulled out a poké ball. "Masquerain!"</p>
<p>It fluttered into the air just as Drew began to plummet. Drew shut his eyes as he fell, but felt himself land abruptly on something soft and light. Masquerain had caught him. He grabbed hold of her as she flapped her wings hard and tried to slow him down, bringing him closer to the ground. He knew she wasn't used to flying with anything on her back, least of all a person. "Almost there," he gasped, seeing the ground coming up closer to meet them.</p>
<p>His weight proved too much for her in the end and she fell the last ten feet, tumbling with him through the thick branches to the ground.</p>
<p>Drew grunted as they hit the ground, and he shoved himself off Masquerain as quickly as he could to avoid crushing her. Scrapes burned his face and his back throbbed with what would become brilliantly colored bruises.</p>
<p>Without wasting a second he pushed himself painfully to his feet, staggering a little and trying to catch his breath. Masquerain was lying on the ground and looked fainted and weak. He swallowed hard, berating himself for letting it get hurt. "Thank you," he whispered, recalling it into its poké ball so it could rest. "I'll get you help as soon as I can, I promise."</p>
<p>He whipped around, seeing May and her Skitty a few yards away. "May!" he called breathlessly, running toward them.</p>
<p>Skitty was batting May's face with its tail, and crying, seeming to try to wake her. She was clearly unconscious, but that's all Drew hoped she was.</p>
<p>Only inches away from May, Skitty sensed his approach. It turned around, staying put on May's chest, and caught sight of him. The moment it did, Skitty hissed and its fur bristled. It clung protectively to May's shirt and raised its tail threateningly.</p>
<p>Drew held his hands up in surrender. "Woah, easy, there," he said slowly. He sank to his knees, leaving his hands in the air. "I'm not going to hurt her. I want to help," he said carefully.</p>
<p>Skitty slowly lowered its tail. Its face morphed from anger to fear. Drew took it as an invitation to approach. He crawled closer to May. "May?" he asked shakily, terrified at her stillness. With Skitty lying on her chest, he couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Scratches and cuts, probably from the twigs as she fell, littered her face and arms.</p>
<p>With a shaking hand, Drew grabbed hers, pressing his fingers over the artery beneath her glove. A pulse beat steadily back at him, and he heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus," he whispered. "Skitty, are you alright?" asked Drew, turning to the normal-type.</p>
<p>"Na," said Skitty quietly, evidently a confirmation, but not once taking its eyes off May's face. The little pokémon was shaking with fear.</p>
<p>"May," he said again, turning back toward her. He put a hand on her shoulder, shaking a little. She didn't move. What was he supposed to do now?</p>
<p>Drew looked back up. There was no reason for May to even <em>be </em>on that ledge. There was plenty of space to practice that was much closer to the Contest building. So what was she doing <em>here</em>?</p>
<p>He sat back on his heels, and looked back up at the ledge. There was no way he could climb up the side of it and it would take forever to walk back to the center from here.</p>
<p>Drew pulled a pokéball from his jacket. "Mas—" He stopped himself, wincing at the reflex. Masquerain was hurt. He'd have to get her to a pokémon center just as soon as he got May to a hospital. That is, if she needed one. His eyes fell back down to her. The majority of him was still hoping she'd just wake up so he could chastise her for being so careless and walk back to the Center with him. But without Masquerain, there was no calling for help. At this point, they'd have to walk out of here themselves.</p>
<p>He tried again, anyway, to shake her awake. "May!" he called firmly, but she was still. Drew's brows creased. "Come on, M—"</p>
<p>Something strong and fast struck him hard in the side and sent him painfully into the nearest tree trunk. Drew's back collided painfully with it and he groaned, falling to the ground. He cracked open an eye and clenched his teeth, only to see an angry mightyena standing a few feet away from him, pawing its claws in the dirt threateningly and growling, its fur bristled and looking just a little crazed.</p>
<p>Drew's anger dissipated and instantly turned to fear. The mightyena shifted its attention away from him…</p>
<p>…to May.</p>
<p>Before it could lunge at May, Drew threw himself in front of her. The mightyena's Tackle caught him instead and sent him sprawling to the ground. Before he could get up, sharp claws dug into his chest and pinned him forcefully to the ground, hard enough he felt something break in his torso and he cried a strangled yell.</p>
<p>His hands scrambled for his jacket, shaking fingers latching onto a poké ball.</p>
<p>"Ro—" he couldn't finish her name as the air was squeezed out of his lungs. But it wasn't necessary; Roselia emerged in a flash of white light. For the second time that day, Drew needn't utter a word for his pokémon to act. <em>Not that he could have if he tried</em>. Roselia's eyes widened at the sight of him pinned underneath the large pokémon, struggling to throw it off. Drew blinked rapidly as black spots danced in his vision from the lack of air.</p>
<p>Not seconds later, a bright flash of light and powerful force struck the mightyena and it was thrown dozens of yards away, freeing Drew.</p>
<p>Drew coughed hard, his chest and abdomen burning with pain. He didn't try to sit up, just focused on catching his breath.</p>
<p>"<em>Ro</em>!" cried Roselia, and Drew felt soft petals on his head, his pokémon's question that he was alright.</p>
<p>"I'm okay," he said hollowly, still trying to catch his breath. He slowly pulled himself up, pressing a hand to his chest where it stung. He hissed as he did. "Thank you," he told Roselia, turning to her. He smiled wanly. "That was quite a Solarbeam, too," he complimented it hoarsely.</p>
<p>Roselia smiled, but still looked worried. It turned and froze suddenly, catching sight of May. It looked back at Drew questioningly.</p>
<p>"I don't know," said Drew, looking back at May. "I think she's going to be okay, we just have to get out of here." He glanced briefly back toward where Roselia's Solarbeam left the mightyena. The area was empty. "Let's hope that mightyena doesn't come back." <em>Or anything else that lives here.</em></p>
<p>"Ro."</p>
<p>Drew started to stand when pain stabbed him from his abdomen. He grimaced and faltered, falling to one knee.</p>
<p>"Rose!" cried Roselia worriedly.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," said Drew through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Even so, he's dealt with pain before. Traveling on his own for almost his whole life, he's learned to deal with it. Both physically and emotionally.</p>
<p>Drew pushed past it, albeit slowly and cautiously, pressing a hand over what must have been at least one broken rib.</p>
<p>Drew knelt back down next to May. Skitty was shaking even harder now, probably frightened by the mightyena. When Drew reached his hand for May, it hissed. Drew retreated it, sighing shortly with impatience. "Skitty," he said with forced calm. "I'm…" He swallowed. May was unconscious. She wouldn't hear what he said to Skitty. "I'm a... <em>friend</em> of hers, okay?"</p>
<p>Drew reached again, and though Skitty watched him carefully, it didn't try to stop him. Drew pulled May up by the shoulders until she was sitting up, which forced Skitty to jump down. He was about to shift so he could pull her onto his back but his ribs twinged painfully and he lost his hold on her. She fell backward and he caught her, her back to his chest and his arms tightly holding her around her waist.</p>
<p>There was something about the way she fit inside his arms. Her head right below his chin, her body against his in the embrace just like it <em>fit</em>. Drew froze, stunned into silence. For a moment he didn't want to move.</p>
<p>A rustle in the far distance whipped his head up. Afraid it was the mightyena, or one or several of its friends, he shifted May's position again, and turned so she fell gently against his back. He grabbed her under her knees and tried his best to lock her arms around his neck. He took a breath, bracing himself, then stood.</p>
<p>He gasped as the pain spread in his ribs and he staggered a little under May's weight and the injury. He managed to keep upright anyway, and opened his eyes as he righted his balance. He looked down at Skitty and Roselia. "Follow me, you two." And looking at Roselia more than Skitty, he said, "Be alert."</p>
<p>Roselia nodded and Skitty's tail lowered.</p>
<p>They followed him as he made his way through the forest, each step more painful than the last. His teeth were clenched hard enough he might have broken them. He figured it would have been a doable journey with his ribs if he didn't have the weight on his back. But there was something about that weight on his back that made him feel… something. It made him feel enough that he'd rather have the weight and the pain than nothing at all.</p>
<p>She didn't wake even after he'd been walking a good while. He stopped to ask her name every now and again, but she was still out cold. His worry was beginning to deepen.</p>
<p>It was an unfamiliar feeling, that worry. He hadn't had to worry about anyone besides himself and his pokémon since he could remember. It was easier then.</p>
<p>The more he walked, the more he remembered that day, months ago, when he was stranded with May. After Team Rocket had blown them to Mirage Island, they were separated from her other friends. Drew hardly remembered a big chunk of that time, having been unconscious. He remembered falling, and then waking up to May in a cave, at nearly midnight. His head had hurt like hell.</p>
<p>Drew slightly glanced back at May, whose head was resting on his shoulder. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him. Back then, May had saved <em>him</em>. Sure, she'd claimed the wynaut had, but the wynaut fished them out of the current. According to her story, she'd held onto him until they did. She could have just as easily left him and saved herself.</p>
<p>Drew tightened his grip around her knees. He grimaced as more footsteps jabbed pain into his ribs. Well, this was his chance to pay her back. He didn't like owing debts to people. And that's all this was, right? He was just repaying her for what she did. There was no other reason he felt such a desire to make sure she got out of here safely. He'd have done this for anyone else.</p>
<p>Anyone.</p>
<p>Something in the back of his mind nagged him that he wouldn't have been quite this terrified if it were anyone else.</p>
<p>But he ignored it and kept walking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second and last chapter. I was going to break it up into more chapters... but then I decided not to. Haha. Hope you enjoy! :)</p><p>~cosette141</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"I'm <em>tired</em>."</p>
      <p>Jessie sighed angrily at James' statement and jabbed a finger in his face, which promptly startled the purple-haired man.</p>
      <p>"Yeah? We're <em>all</em> tired!" she growled.</p>
      <p>"Maybe we's should take a break," said Meowth carefully, backtracking to the two.</p>
      <p>"But the Contest starts at any minute!" growled Jessie, whirling on Meowth. "I actually got <em>registered</em> for this one! And I was <em>practicing!</em>" She clasped her hands together dreamily. "Seviper and I were finally going to win ourselves a ribbon!" Her face twisted again. "But then we had to get blown away out of <em>nowhere </em>in the middle of my practicing!" She gestured with her naked hand. "And I lost one of my gloves!"</p>
      <p>James scratched his head. "It was quite unlucky…"</p>
      <p>"And now we got blown a hundred miles away from the place," grumbled Jessie, "that <em>stupid</em> mightyena <em>stole our food</em>—"</p>
      <p>"But Cacnea and I got it back!" said James with a smile.</p>
      <p>Jessie whirled on him angrily. "<em>One bite of my sandwich was not getting it back</em>!"</p>
      <p>James and Meowth cowered a little.</p>
      <p>"And we are <em>almost there</em>!" Jessie finished, grabbing a terrified James by the collar and shook him. "So <em>stop whining until I get my ribbon</em>!"</p>
      <p>"Uhh, Jess?" said Meowth.</p>
      <p>"What?" she snapped.</p>
      <p>"It's 1:30. The Contest started at 1."</p>
      <p>Jessie screamed.</p>
      <p>Meowth winced, happy for once to not be the one at her disposal when she was this furious, but felt a load of pity for James who was being throttled in her grip.</p>
      <p>She tossed James and collapsed on the ground. "But I deserved this one!" she cried into the grass.</p>
      <p>Meowth carefully walked up to her and patted her arm. "There...there…" he said awkwardly.</p>
      <p>"I don't appreciate this kind of manhandling!" muttered James who pulled himself to his feet.</p>
      <p>Jessie finally pulled herself back up. "This is just great."</p>
      <p>Just then a flash of red light revealed Wobbuffet. "Wobbuffet!" it said happily with its normal salute.</p>
      <p>Jessie recalled it back into its poké ball.</p>
      <p>"What do we do now?" grumbled Jessie.</p>
      <p>Meowth and James shrugged.</p>
      <p>"We could catch Pikachu," suggested Meowth.</p>
      <p>"The twerps are all the way at the Contest," said James, propping his head on his hand. "We wouldn't make it in time."</p>
      <p>Meowth sighed. "Too bad they's never come ta us."</p>
      <p>"Team Rocket!"</p>
      <p>The trio whipped around as the very twerps themselves burst through the trees. Ash, Max and Brock were glaring down at them. Even Pikachu's eyes were narrowed from Ash's shoulder.</p>
      <p>James looked at Meowth. "Wish for money next."</p>
      <p>Jessie didn't even bother moving from her slumped position on the ground. "What do you want?" she asked in a bored voice.</p>
      <p>That seemed to take them aback for a second. But then Max stepped forward. "What did you do to my sister!"</p>
      <p>Jessie, James and Meowth blinked. "What?" asked Jessie, lifting her head from the dirt.</p>
      <p>"May's missing," said Ash. "She's been gone since last night and all we found was her scarf. Right next to this!" He thrust black material in front of them.</p>
      <p>"My glove!" said Jessie excitedly, jumping to her feet and snatching it. She pulled it back on. "Yay!"</p>
      <p>Ash's face just twisted in more anger. He got in her face so close Jessie stumbled back. "What did you do to May?!"</p>
      <p>"If you hurt her," said Brock in a voice so harsh it made Jessie's skin crawl.</p>
      <p>She held her hands up in surrender. "We didn't do anything to your friend, twerps."</p>
      <p>"Then what was your glove doing right where she was?" demanded Max.</p>
      <p>James stood up. "You know, I told you it was a Silver Wind that blew us away."</p>
      <p>Ash, Max and Brock snapped their heads to him. "What?" asked Ash.</p>
      <p>"Last night Jessie was practicing for the Contest," said James. "But we got hit by some strong wind and blasted off."</p>
      <p>"May probably was practicing with Beautifly or Skitty," said Brock.</p>
      <p>Max fell to his knees. Tears blurred his eyes. "But if Team Rocket didn't take her then <em>where is she</em>?"</p>
      <p>Ash and Brock looked at each other, sharing the look of fear. "I don't know," said Brock quietly.</p>
      <p>Ash heaved out a sigh. He looked back at the trio. "Do you remember where the Silver Wind hit you?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," said James.</p>
      <p>Ash's expression hardened. "Take us there."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was beginning to rain.</p>
      <p>Drew didn't notice the first few drops, too focused on trying to find a way out of this place, and keeping an eye out for any wild mightyena who wanted a second try at him.</p>
      <p>So he didn't notice it until it picked up. He was starting to feel the water soaking into his clothes and dampening his hair. "Great," he muttered. "Roselia," he called gently to his grass-type at his side. "Keep an eye out for some shelter, okay? We should get outta this before it comes down harder." On his other side walked Skitty, looking less than pleased with the weather, bristling its fur every few steps. "We'll find some shelter, Skitty. Don't worry."</p>
      <p>It was a few more minutes of walking before he heard Roselia's call. She gestured and Drew saw a little alcove in the side of the hill. It was a shallow cave, but it was enough to fit the lot of them.</p>
      <p>"Great job, Roselia," complimented Drew. He hurried toward it, ignoring the twinge of his injuries, as the rain picked up more. By the time he, Roselia and Skitty ducked under its cover, the rain was thundering down, the downpour just missing the opportunity to drench them.</p>
      <p>"Phew," breathed Drew, a bit out of breath. The cave itself was no more than ten feet all around. It was empty and unused by anyone besides wild Pokémon from the looks of the broken twigs and grass from left over uses of the shelter.</p>
      <p>Carefully, Drew placed May on the ground. He sat her up against the wall, noticing her shiver. He looked down at himself, at his jacket over his shirt. It was a bit damp, but it was the best he could do. He shrugged out of it and draped it over May like a blanket.</p>
      <p>"How you doing, Roselia?" asked Drew. He sat down himself with a grunt as his ribs protested the unceremonious movement. Roselia approached his side and sat down beside him. She rested her head on his thigh. Drew placed a gentle hand on her, gently stroking her leaves with his thumb. "I'm tired too. But we'll be okay." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Skitty scurry over to May, and snuggle up on her lap, sharing in the warmth of his vest. "In here, you'll be warmer," said Drew quietly, recalling Roselia back into her poké ball, and then settling back against the wall.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>May stirred.</p>
      <p>Her head pounded. She felt distinctly like she knocked it into something hard, feeling similarly to the day she'd been roughhousing with Max as kids and she bumped her head into the edge of a table. A trip to the local doctor told her she had a bruise and a minor concussion, but that she'd get over the headaches eventually.</p>
      <p>This felt like that.</p>
      <p>Confusion mixed in with the realization, and May tried to remember where she could have knocked her head into a table. The last thing she remembered was getting ready for the Contest. Then Skitty ran away and…</p>
      <p>May cracked her eyes open.</p>
      <p>Her vision blurred into the view of a cave wall.</p>
      <p>She blinked.</p>
      <p><em>How did she end up in a cave</em>?</p>
      <p>She blinked again, waking up more as questions came. <em>Where was she?</em> She looked down, feeling something moving in her lap. Skitty. The little normal-type was curled up against her, using Drew's jacket as a blanket.</p>
      <p>May blinked at the vest.</p>
      <p><em>What was Drew's jacket...</em>?</p>
      <p>She turned her head, wincing as it woke her headache even more, to see Drew himself sitting a few feet away.</p>
      <p>She searched for her voice. "Drew?"</p>
      <p>Having been watching the light drizzle outside, he jumped, startled. He looked toward her, and seemed to relax, in more ways than one, when he saw her awake. He got up to kneel beside her. "Hey. You're awake. Are you feeling all right?"</p>
      <p>May hesitated. "What's going on? How'd I get here?"</p>
      <p>Now Drew looked hesitant. "Do… do you remember falling?"</p>
      <p>Falling?</p>
      <p>When was she falling?</p>
      <p>The last thing she remembered was Skitty jumping out the window and chasing it until Skitty fell—</p>
      <p>
        <em>Oh!</em>
      </p>
      <p>May jerked upright. "Skitty—Skitty fell!" she exclaimed. Her voice woke up the normal-type, who looked ecstatic to see May awake.</p>
      <p>"Na na <em>na</em>!" cries Skitty, jumping up to lick her face.</p>
      <p>May hugged him tight. "Oh, Skitty. Thank goodness you're all right!" She pulled him away to look him sternly in the eye. "Never do something that dangerous again!" Skitty's tail lowered and he looked just short of miserable. May relented. "I don't want you to get hurt." Skitty licked her cheek and May giggled. "I love you too, Skitty."</p>
      <p>"So that's what happened."</p>
      <p>May looked up. Drew was watching her, a slightly thoughtful look on his face.</p>
      <p>"What's what happened?" asked May. She winced as her head pounded. She rubbed at it. "Wait, how'd I get here?"</p>
      <p>"You must have fallen with Skitty," said Drew. "I found you on the ground at the bottom of the drop off."</p>
      <p>May winced, this time not from the headache. "I… didn't fall. I… jumped."</p>
      <p>Drew's face screwed up in incredulity. "You <em>what</em>?!"</p>
      <p>"Well," said May, bristling a little under Drew's judgement. "Skitty fell and… I didn't know what else to do."</p>
      <p>"That was stupid! You could have died, May!" exclaimed Drew, and May was surprised to hear the strength in his words. "Skitty are very adaptable in a fall; he would have most likely been fine!"</p>
      <p>May narrowed her eyes. "<em>Most likely</em> isn't good enough for me! What if it had been Roselia?"</p>
      <p>"But it wasn't," growled Drew. "It was <em>you</em>!" The moment the word was out of his mouth, he looked like he'd said too much. He shut his eyes, breathing out a calming breath. May watched in surprise. "Sorry." It was a muttered apology, but it was a <em>Drew Hayden apology</em>. May had begun to believe those didn't exist.</p>
      <p>"It's okay," said May in a small voice. <em>Since when did Drew ever care what happened to me</em>? The moment stretched into awkward very quickly and May cleared her throat a little. "You didn't tell me how you fit into all of this."</p>
      <p>"Oh," said Drew, sitting back on his heels, looking less uncomfortable with the redirect of the conversation. "Your friends were looking for you. They couldn't find you and the Contest was starting so—"</p>
      <p>May froze.</p>
      <p>Cold swept through her.</p>
      <p>She snapped her eyes to Drew. "Th-the Contest! Did we miss it?!"</p>
      <p>Drew bit his lip. "It's going on right now." May started to get up in a rush but Drew moved quicker, gently pushing her back down. "May, be careful! I don't know how hurt you got in the fall." When she paused, he muttered under his breath, "Never thinks anything through…"</p>
      <p>"What?" began May, hearing it.</p>
      <p>"Look," said Drew. "We're in the forest below the hill. Even if we managed to find our way out of it, it's more than a two hour walk all the way back up." May knew where he was going with this, and her shoulders fell. "We'd miss it either way."</p>
      <p>May felt her eyes sting. "Great. Now there's no chance of getting into the Grand Festival." May suddenly looked up at him. "Wait; why aren't <em>you </em>there?"</p>
      <p>"I…" Drew shifted away from her a few inches, looking like he was choosing his words. "Your friends asked me for help, looking for you," he said slowly. "They went off one way and I went another and I heard Skitty crying." He shrugged. "I saw you and came to help."</p>
      <p>May raised her eyebrow. "<em>You</em> wanted to help <em>me</em>?" She narrowed them in suspicion. "Wouldn't my being out of the Contest have made it easier for you?"</p>
      <p>"May," said Drew with clear disgust in the idea, "you got <em>hurt</em>. That's not—" He shook his head to himself. "Do you really see me as <em>that</em> bad of a guy?"</p>
      <p>May shrugged.</p>
      <p>"Well," muttered Drew. "I'm not."</p>
      <p>May's face fell again, thinking about each ribbon she's won. Now they were practically worthless. "I can't believe I won't be able to compete." She raised sad eyes to Drew. "I'm really sorry I made you miss it too," she whispered. She felt tears come but she blinked rapidly. <em>I will not cry in front of Drew.</em></p>
      <p>"Hey." A tentative hand on her shoulder opened her eyes. Drew was looking at her with a rare sort of kindness...that clearly made him uncomfortable. He withdrew his hand and looked a little awkward for a second before saying, "There'll be more Contests. Trust me." He stood, attempting to do it quickly, but he winced halfway up. Before May could mention it, the wince was gone and something else caught her eye—</p>
      <p>May caught sight of the poke balls on his belt and sat up with an idea. "Wait, Drew! What about having Masquerain fly us back up?"</p>
      <p>But he shook his head even before she was finished talking. "She's not great at carrying people when she flies," he said, adding, "and…" He looked back toward the rain. "She's not in great shape right now."</p>
      <p>May's brows crinkled. "Why? What happened?"</p>
      <p>"When I saw you… on the ground," he said, like he was wrestling with the words. "I fell. Masquerain caught me but she got hurt."</p>
      <p>"You <em>fell</em>?" exclaimed May breathlessly.</p>
      <p>Drew shot a look over his shoulder. "What? You <em>jumped</em>."</p>
      <p>May's concern wiped away at the smirk in his face.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Yep, he's still Drew, all right.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Will Masquerain be okay?" asked May.</p>
      <p>"She should be." He didn't look fully convinced though, and she could see the concern in his face.</p>
      <p>May eyed the way he was holding his chest...<em>still</em>. She thought back to that wince. "Did <em>you</em> get hurt when you fell?"</p>
      <p>"Not when I fell," said Drew after a moment. "There's a wild mightyena around here that isn't happy with us. We shouldn't be here."</p>
      <p>"You were attacked by a mightyena?" asked May, feeling fear slip down her spine.</p>
      <p>"Barely," said Drew dismissively. "Roselia helped. It ran away. But," he looked back outside the cave. "I think we might be somewhere trainers shouldn't be."</p>
      <p>"What should we do now?" asked May.</p>
      <p>"We should get you to a hospital," said Drew, turning back toward her. "Or the Contest doctor, at the very least, to look at your ankle."</p>
      <p>"My ankle?" She looked down, and saw the joint black and blue, looking swollen. She gasped. Reflexively she tried to move it, but sucked in a breath. "Arceus," she said, absentmindedly massaging the tender skin, wincing a little. It did hurt quite a bit. <em>Well, that's just great. </em>Lost in the middle of nowhere, unable to walk, with <em>Drew</em>.</p>
      <p>The thought suddenly scared her. She wondered if the others were worried.</p>
      <p>"I hope Max is okay," mumbled May.</p>
      <p>"Well," said Drew, coming back to bend down to her level. He gave her a rare sort of grin. The tiniest grin she'd ever seen, yet one that for whatever reason made her cheeks tingle. "I saw him about an hour ago and he was with your two friends, Ash and…?" He paused. "What was the tall guy's name again?"</p>
      <p>"Brock," said May with a smile of her own. "Well… good. At least he's being looked after."</p>
      <p>"They're really worried about you," said Drew, his tiny smile fading, somehow voicing the answer to her unasked question.</p>
      <p>May's smile only grew, touched by how much they cared about her. "Then we should hurry and let them know I'm all right."</p>
      <p>Drew let the smile return.</p>
      <p>Just a fraction.</p>
      <p>They both looked out, seeing that the rain had let up significantly.</p>
      <p>"All right." Drew turned so his back faced her. "Climb on."</p>
      <p>May blinked at his back. "Wh-what?"</p>
      <p>Drew threw her a look over his shoulder, a raised eyebrow. "You trying to tell me you never had a grumpiggy-back ride?"</p>
      <p>May blinked again. "No, I have, I just…" She looked at him. Drew Hayden.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Offering to carry her.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"You sure?" asked May quietly.</p>
      <p>Drew flicked his hair over his forehead. "How do you think I got you here in the first place?"</p>
      <p>May's brows lifted.</p>
      <p>She hadn't even wondered that.</p>
      <p>
        <em>He carried me all the way here.</em>
      </p>
      <p>She dropped her face so her hair would cover a sudden blush. <em>Why were her cheeks so hot</em>? "Oh. Right."</p>
      <p>Luckily Drew turned back around. "Yeah. Come on."</p>
      <p>Slowly, May pulled herself to her knees, careful to avoid hitting her ankle on the ground or the wall behind her. She put her hands to his shoulders, surprised at the tight muscle beneath the material of his jacket. "Okay," she said quietly.</p>
      <p>Drew snaked his arms around her knees and stood up himself, stumbling a bit with a low groan.</p>
      <p>"Are you okay?" asked May.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Oh, Arceus, I'm too heavy.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The blush returned full force.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," he said with difficulty. "The mightyena just… might have injured my ribs. But it's nothing that won't heal in a few weeks."</p>
      <p>May sucked in a breath. "It what?"</p>
      <p>Drew turned to give her a sly look. "I'm fine." It softened. "Don't worry."</p>
      <p>Something urged May to say, "I wasn't."</p>
      <p>Drew lifted an eyebrow.</p>
      <p>May suddenly felt very vulnerable.</p>
      <p>"Well," she said in a huff, "you were worried about <em>me</em>."</p>
      <p>Something shifted in Drew's eyes, but before May could figure out what it was, he turned away from her and said, "No, I said your friends were worried about you."</p>
      <p>"Really," said May with a lift of her own brow.</p>
      <p>"Really. You should listen more."</p>
      <p>May glared at the back of his head. "You're really irritating, you know that?"</p>
      <p>She could practically hear him smile as he started to walk out.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"This is where the Silver Wind hit you?"</p>
      <p>Brock voiced the question they all had, in the same near-defeated voice; they were nearly back where they started. The Contest was going on a few hundred feet away.</p>
      <p>"We found Jessie's glove over there," said Max, pointing toward the open grass. Here, they weren't many paces away from a shallow forest with thick bushes.</p>
      <p>"Yes," said Jessie, looking toward the building. "I was standing here because I remember wanting to pose Dustox perfectly in front of the sign on the building."</p>
      <p>"Then," said James, using his hands to help him explain, "the Wind came at us this way, and pushed us over the cliff through those bushes."</p>
      <p>"Cliff?" asked Ash with a quirked brow. Pikachu on his shoulder, he strode toward the bushes and pressed through them.</p>
      <p>"Ash—" began Brock.</p>
      <p>"Careful, twerp!" came James' high-pitched squeal.</p>
      <p>Ash pushed through the bushes only to pitch forward over the edge, a yell ripping from his chest. He jerked to a stop, though, and was pulled sharply backward, safely back on the ground. Brock and Max heaved in a breath at the exertion of pulling him back.</p>
      <p>"Thanks," said Ash breathlessly, his heart pounding.</p>
      <p>"Pika," added Pikachu.</p>
      <p>"Can you try to think before you do things?" groaned Max. "For once?"</p>
      <p>James casually looked through the bushes, nodding to the cliff. "Yeah, that's it. We fell over that."</p>
      <p>Meowth rubbed his tail end. "Still hurts."</p>
      <p>"It took us forever just to make it back to where you twerps found us," muttered Jessie. She looked longing at the Contest where the MC's voice was still announcing contestants. "My ribbon," she said sadly.</p>
      <p>"Guys…"</p>
      <p>All heads turned toward Max's little voice.</p>
      <p>"If we found her bandana here," he said, "do you think the same thing might'a happened to her?" He clutched bandana tighter.</p>
      <p>Brock exchanged a grim look with Ash. "It makes sense," he said quietly.</p>
      <p>Ash sighed. "Well, we better try."</p>
      <p>"How do we get down there?" asked Ash, scratching his head. He looked at Brock. "I don't think Swellow can fly us. Or even Pikachu."</p>
      <p>"Chu."</p>
      <p>"Well," said Brock, looking back at James and Jessie. "We'll have to backtrack and go the way they came from."</p>
      <p>"There's a slightly peeved mightyena down there," said James with a nervous grin, until Meowth hit him with his tail.</p>
      <p>"We can handle it, right, Pikachu?" asked Ash.</p>
      <p>"Pikachu!"</p>
      <p>"Speaking of Pikachu," said James to Meowth, who grinned just as maniacally. They both turned to Jessie. "Let's steal their—"</p>
      <p>Jessie was staring at the screen displaying the Contest, which was showing Vivian handing a coordinator a ribbon. "It's <em>over</em>?!" she exclaimed. "<em>No</em>!"</p>
      <p>The boys exchanged a look. "Nevermind," said James. He and Meowth watched just as longingly as the three twerps and Pikachu ran off to go find their other twerp, listening to an orchestra of swearing from Jessie.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Do you know where you're going?"</p>
      <p>"Yes," hissed Drew. His tone was more about the irritation in his <em>ribs</em> rather than his patience. Carrying May on any other day would have been simple. But with the pain from the mightyena's attack, Drew couldn't help clenching his teeth and wishing for breathing not to hurt.</p>
      <p>Resting had done wonders to kill the sharpness of the pain, but now it was back and meaner than ever. But he <em>did</em> know where they were going; they just had to follow the cliff wall. At some point they'd reach the bottom of an incline to get them back <em>up</em>.</p>
      <p>...He hoped.</p>
      <p>But sticking to the traditional <em>manly</em> way: no, he would <em>not</em> admit to being lost.</p>
      <p>"You sound mad," said May quietly, and it surprised Drew to hear the lack of strength in her voice. "You're mad about missing the Contest, aren't you?"</p>
      <p>In all honesty, he wasn't. He hadn't even thought about missing the Contest until May reminded him. Because the prospect of <em>not</em> having been here to help her, and the mightyena finding <em>May</em> instead of <em>him</em>, made up his mind for him: <em>no</em>, he would never regret his choice.</p>
      <p>"I'm not mad."</p>
      <p>"Well that's what my mom says to my dad whenever she <em>is</em> mad."</p>
      <p>That made Drew's lips twitch into <em>almost</em> a smile. "I'm not," he insisted. And because she still didn't believe him, he added, "It just hurts a little to walk."</p>
      <p>May gasped a little. The smallest intake of breath. "Oh, Drew… I can… I can try walking on my own! I don't want to—"</p>
      <p>"It's okay," said Drew, a twig snapping under his shoe. He adjusted his grip around her knees and tried not to wince when a slice of pain cut through his abdomen. "It's not horrible. I've dealt with worse."</p>
      <p>May was quiet before she responded. "What do you mean worse?"</p>
      <p>Drew awkwardly shrugged, his shoulders barely moving in the attempt. "I've been traveling on my own since I was nine. Sometimes ya get hurt along the way, and sometimes a Pokémon Center or a hospital isn't nearby. I've sprained lots of things and broken a few bones in the past few years that I've had to walk with." He didn't know why he was suddenly being so open with her. But the words just… <em>came</em>.</p>
      <p>"Since you were <em>nine</em>?" she echoed from over his shoulder. "But you don't get a pokémon until you're ten."</p>
      <p>"Yeah…" Drew swallowed, ducking the two of them under a nasty-looking branch. "I left… early."</p>
      <p>A pause. He felt her fingers play with the collar of his vest. He wondered if she knew she was doing it.</p>
      <p>"Why?" she asked.</p>
      <p>Drew's ego chose to respond to her question with, "Why do you want to know?"</p>
      <p>She stopped fidgeting with his collar. "I dunno. Just… curious."</p>
      <p>Drew walked for a few more steps, cringing with the pain in his ribs, and he contemplated. But eventually he let out a sigh. There was no reason to keep it secret.</p>
      <p>
        <em>And part of him wanted to share.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Even if he's never shared it… with <em>anyone.</em></p>
      <p>"My…" Drew swallowed, finding the words deep and hard to reach. "My parents split when I was really young. My mom lives in Kalos with her family and I stayed with my dad as I grew up. We never really got along." Drew kept his eyes on the ground, feeling May still against his back. "A few months before I turned ten I told my dad I wanted to be a coordinator. But he didn't think Contests were all that respectable. Me being a guy, and all. He wanted me to be a trainer, like him." Another shrug. "I think mostly because he never made it far himself. He wanted to, y'know, live through me." Drew sidestepped another branch. "We had this big fight and it turned into being about more than just Pokémon. I left that day and haven't seen him since."</p>
      <p>He fell silent. May didn't say anything. Drew felt his chest tighten a little, feeling a little vulnerable. <em>Why did he tell her all that</em>?</p>
      <p>Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "He hasn't even come to your Contests?"</p>
      <p>To his surprise, she sounded just as hurt as it felt.</p>
      <p>"Nope," said Drew simply.</p>
      <p>"What about your mom?"</p>
      <p>"She was never all that interested in pokémon," he said quietly. <em>Or me</em>, he added in his head.</p>
      <p>"So…" She seemed to collect her thoughts. "So you've been alone this whole time? Just you?"</p>
      <p>"And my pokémon," said Drew quickly. He wasn't a <em>complete </em>loner…</p>
      <p>"But… just you," she said again. The way she said it suddenly made it sound less okay.</p>
      <p>Another shrug. "Yeah. Guess so."</p>
      <p>"But… but that's so sad," she said softly.</p>
      <p>"It's fine," said Drew simply. "Better, even. This way I can focus completely on Contests and training. It's probably why I've had so much success."</p>
      <p>"But you don't have anyone to share it with."</p>
      <p><em>I have you</em>, said his mind, supplying memories of the various times he'd paid her a visit and given her a rose. But each visit had been veiled in an attempt to condescend her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>But if she knew him better, she'd know he'd never waste his time on someone he didn't find incredible.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"It's fine," he said again, not knowing what else to say. Because the more he said it out loud, the less fine it seemed.</p>
      <p>"Well," said May, "your parents are missing out. Watching you in Contests is captivating."</p>
      <p>Her comment stole his breath just a little, though it could have easily been the steady stream of pain in his torso.</p>
      <p>She thought that of him?</p>
      <p>"Well… thanks," he said awkwardly.</p>
      <p>A bit more silence fell as Drew walked them through the woodland.</p>
      <p>"I used to hate Pokémon."</p>
      <p>Drew perked up at the out of the blue comment. "You what?"</p>
      <p>"Well," said May, "I used to be afraid of them."</p>
      <p><em>That's unexpected</em>. "Why?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know," she said, her fingers playing with his collar again. A sort of <em>feeling</em> he couldn't put his finger on slipped down his spine. "I guess… I just never took the chance to meet one. And I always made them up in my head to be scary."</p>
      <p>"When did you change your mind?"</p>
      <p>"Hmm," she mused. "Probably a few days into my journey."</p>
      <p>Drew's brows lifted. "Wait," he said. "You were afraid of pokémon and yet you went on a journey to be a <em>p</em><em>okémon coordinator</em>?"</p>
      <p>"Actually I was going to be a pokémon trainer," she said sheepishly. "But I met Ash the same day I started my journey and I saw how close he and his Pikachu were. It made me think of pokémon as <em>friends</em>, instead of something to afraid of."</p>
      <p>Drew had noticed the close relationship Ash has with his Pikachu. It reminded him of his relationship with Roselia. "Hm," he said. "I always wondered how you ended up traveling with those other guys."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Not that he'd ever felt jealous.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Not even once.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Oh, Ash and Brock?" supplied May. "It was all kind of happenstance. Ash and I just met at the same lab, where I got my torchic, and Brock was friends with Ash from way back. Ash was going to challenge all the Hoenn gyms and since that was my plan at first, I thought it would be a great idea."</p>
      <p>"You… like traveling with those guys?" asked Drew casually.</p>
      <p>"I love it!" said May brightly. "I mean, Brock is the best cook in the <em>world</em>. And we can always count on him to have our backs. I feel safer watching over Max with Brock there to help me. Ash, on the other hand," and Drew tried not to seem too interested, "is great and really inspires me to be a better coordinator and trainer. His relationship with his pokémon is unlike anything." Drew felt himself tense a little as she went on, until she continued: "But the guy drives me <em>insane</em>. Always complaining about food, it's all he cares about sometimes, and he <em>always</em> has to have his way. Ugh, it's like traveling with <em>two </em>little brothers, let me tell you."</p>
      <p>Drew found himself relaxing at the word <em>brothers</em>.</p>
      <p>But then tensing up again because <em>why would he care if her relationship with Ash was purely platonic</em>?</p>
      <p>"I'm glad that I met them," continue May wistfully. "Because if I didn't, then I'd be all by myself. I agreed to go on this journey at first because I just wanted to travel the world, but now I have a purpose and a passion and I have people there for me every step of the way."</p>
      <p>Drew let her words sink in. She did make traveling with others sound mildly better than traveling alone.</p>
      <p>The pain in his midsection was reaching critical levels. Drew cringed, then said, "Let's take a break for a second."</p>
      <p>"Are you okay?" asked May quickly.</p>
      <p>He blinked at the amount of genuine concern in her voice. "Yeah," he said, smiling a little through the grimace. "Stop worrying so much. I'm fine."</p>
      <p>Drew slowly let her down. She hopped on her good leg, then carefully sat at the base of a tree. Drew sat down as well, taking his time. He closed his eyes for a second, then breathed out.</p>
      <p>When he opened his eyes, May was looking at him, that worry bright in her eyes. When she saw his face relax, she did too, sitting back. Not worry-less, just… worried <em>less</em>.</p>
      <p>"Drew?"</p>
      <p>"Hm," he said, closing his eyes.</p>
      <p>"It means a lot, what you did for me."</p>
      <p>He opened his eyes. He turned his head, finding her genuine gaze on him. "What do you mean?"</p>
      <p>She looked at him funny. "What do I <em>mean</em>? You went looking for me and you got hurt and you're carrying me around." She smiled, a little sadly. "It means a lot that you'd do that, and miss the Contest. Especially for someone you don't even like."</p>
      <p>Drew's brows raised. She said it with the <em>tiniest</em> bit of hurt. He swallowed, trying to sum up a response. He smiled a little to himself when he found one and he leaned his head back on the tree. "We're rivals, May. If I didn't respect you, I wouldn't waste my time giving you advice on losing with more finesse."</p>
      <p>"Respect," echoed May suspiciously. "You said <em>respect</em>. You didn't say <em>like</em>." She raised her own brow. "I know plenty of people I respect but don't like."</p>
      <p>"Like who?"</p>
      <p>"You, right now."</p>
      <p>Somehow that comment made his lips twitch into a grin, at the fire beneath her words. "If you don't like me then why should I like you?"</p>
      <p>"I said I don't like you right <em>now</em>."</p>
      <p>"But you used to?"</p>
      <p>May stopped herself, narrowing her eyes at him. "I… wait, I asked <em>you</em> if… how did you do that?!"</p>
      <p>Drew just smiled, satisfied he dragged that much out of her.</p>
      <p>"You're <em>infuriating</em>!" she huffed.</p>
      <p>"Look," said Drew, trying to cover his tracks. "I'm helping you out because I owe you for what you did for me on the Island. Alright?"</p>
      <p>Something akin to <em>hurt</em> gleaned in May's eyes. "Th-that's the only reason?" she whispered.</p>
      <p>Drew flicked his hair. "I don't like having debts. Does there have to be more reason than that?"</p>
      <p>May stared at him for a second more, like she was torn between anger and hurt. "Well… well <em>fine</em>, then!" She grabbed a low branch on the tree beside her and started to pull herself up.</p>
      <p>Drew blinked. "May, what are you doing?"</p>
      <p>"Leaving," she said in a hiss from effort as she slowly got to her injured foot.</p>
      <p>Drew stood. "May, you shouldn't—"</p>
      <p>Her sharp glare planted him to the ground. "Don't <em>worry</em>. We're even now. You don't need to help me anymore."</p>
      <p><em>Oops</em>. "May—"</p>
      <p>"Just leave me alone." May tested some weight on her injured foot, hissing as she did.</p>
      <p>Drew approached her quickly. "May, stop. You shouldn't—"</p>
      <p>"I said leave me <em>alone</em>!" Using the branch, she hopped on her uninjured foot toward the next tree.</p>
      <p>Drew screwed his eyes shut. "May—"</p>
      <p>But then he heard it—a growl in the near silence of the forest, among the shifting leaves.</p>
      <p>"May, stop."</p>
      <p>She clung onto the next branch, and didn't listen. "Drew, I said—"</p>
      <p>"Shh!"</p>
      <p>At the urgency in his voice, she stopped, looking at him. Seeing his face, drawn tight in concentration. A little fear filtered into her eyes. "What's wrong?" she whispered.</p>
      <p>As an answer, the bushes ahead of them moved, and the mightyena made its appearance. Growling at them, and looking just as angry as before. It shifted its gaze between Drew and May, landing on May. They both froze.</p>
      <p>"Drew," whispered May in a tiny voice.</p>
      <p>Then it lunged.</p>
      <p>Drew dove in front of her, absorbing the hit and his back hit the trunk of the tree. Pain spread through his abdomen as his ribs were mistreated—again—and he groaned.</p>
      <p>"Drew!"</p>
      <p>Just like last time, the pokémon used its heavy paw to pin him to the tree, and Drew held in a yell as it crushed broken ribs.</p>
      <p>"Skitty!" called May.</p>
      <p>"Na!"</p>
      <p>"Use—"</p>
      <p>But through squinted eyes, Drew looked at the mightyena before him. Closer than the last time.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Now everything made sense.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Stop!" he said in a strained voice. "May—don't."</p>
      <p>She stopped. "But—"</p>
      <p>Drew didn't wait for her to finish. With one hand on the pokémon's paw to keep it from crushing him further, he reached his other hand to the Pokémon's fur, and pulled the thorn from its underside.</p>
      <p>The mightyena cried as he removed it, and released him immediately. Drew heaved a sigh of relief. He looked down at the thorn in his hand.</p>
      <p>It was long and black. Looked like some kind of needle from a Pin Missile attack.</p>
      <p>Before he knew it, the mightyena was attacking him again, only this time its paws jumped on his shoulders and it licked his face. He laughed shortly until it hurt, and he said, "You're welcome."</p>
      <p>It licked him once more and scampered off into the bushes.</p>
      <p>Drew's smile faded and he pressed a hand to his throbbing torso.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>May watched the Pokémon run away happily, in complete shock. "Drew!" she breathed. "How did you—<em>Drew</em>!"</p>
      <p>He was clutching his chest in a way that scared her, and she dropped to her knees, careful not to hurt her ankle. She put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Arecus, are you okay?"</p>
      <p>He lifted his head, giving her a shaky smile. "Think so." He tried to sit up, then gasped, and leaned back. He winced.</p>
      <p>"Don't move," she said uneasily. "I think you got really hurt."</p>
      <p>"It's okay," he whispered through the grimace.</p>
      <p>May shut her eyes, shaking her head. "Why did you do that?" She opened them. "We were even. You didn't owe me anything."</p>
      <p>Drew gave her a sidelong glance. "Didn't do it to get even," he said. He closed his eyes. "I just wasn't about to let a wild pokémon hurt my friend."</p>
      <p>May's heart stuttered. Did he just…?</p>
      <p>
        <em>Did he just…?</em>
      </p>
      <p>She swallowed. "Your…?"</p>
      <p>He opened one eye. "You heard me." Closed it. "Don't get used to it."</p>
      <p>Despite herself, she felt the tiniest smile tilt her lips. Until it faded as he tenderly touched his chest. "Can you walk?" asked May, worry hitching up her eyebrow.</p>
      <p>"Probably," said Drew with a wince. "But I probably won't be able to carry you," he admitted. It was a quiet admittance, and the honesty and <em>vulnerability</em> was shocking to her, still. "Hurt enough to carry you when I still had some bones intact."</p>
      <p>May just shook her head. "It's okay."</p>
      <p>Drew lifted his. "No, it's not. We're gonna be stuck out here until—"</p>
      <p>"Until my friends find us," said May with a smile. "Ash is super hard-headed and Max knows he can't go home to our parents without a sister," she said with a little laugh. "I'm sure they're still looking for me."</p>
      <p>"Still?" echoed Drew.</p>
      <p>May's brows crinkled. "What do you mean 'still'?"</p>
      <p>Drew just shook his head. "You're lucky to have them. People who would look for you."</p>
      <p>May's face shifted a little, a touch of sadness to her features. Drew wasn't looking at her; he stared at the grass. May sat down beside him. "I'd look for you."</p>
      <p>Drew turned his head. He searched her eyes a little, as if for a sign she was lying. She knew he wouldn't find one.</p>
      <p>Because she wasn't.</p>
      <p>"We're friends now," she said, tenderly stretching her legs out, careful of her ankle. "That's what friends do."</p>
      <p>"Is that so," mused Drew. They sat in silence for a while before he sighed. "It still sucks we had to miss the Contest."</p>
      <p>"Sorry," said May softly.</p>
      <p>"No," said Drew, looking like he wished he hadn't brought it up. Leaves gently shifted in the trees with a sweep of the wind. They settled before he managed to say the words he struggled to find. "Only one of us would have gotten that ribbon. This way, both of us got…" His ego, most likely, wouldn't let him finish with what he had planned. So, instead, May watched amusedly as Drew finished instead with, "something."</p>
      <p>She heard what he didn't say, however.</p>
      <p>
        <em>A friend.</em>
      </p>
      <p>She decided to ease the conversation for him a little. "You're right," she said. "I got a grumpiggy-back ride and you got on my nerves."</p>
      <p>Drew turned a glare toward her, but she could see the <em>slightest</em> bit of relief in his eyes.</p>
      <p>"Skitty," said May suddenly, "use Blizzard!"</p>
      <p>"Na!"</p>
      <p>Skitty obliged, freezing a few trees and bushes in the vicinity. Drew watched in puzzlement. "What are you doing?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Making it easier for Ash, Brock and Max to find us," said May with a grin.</p>
      <p>"That's…" began Drew, but he stopped himself.</p>
      <p>"Yes?" prompted May.</p>
      <p>"Not the worst idea you've ever had," said Drew with a flick of his hair.</p>
      <p>"No?" said May with a quirk of her brow.</p>
      <p>"No." confirmed Drew. "I must be rubbing off on you."</p>
      <p>May mock-glared at him. But there was… there was <em>something</em> about him. Something he seemed to leave behind and she seemed to absorb. Some sort of <em>feeling</em> she couldn't quite put her finger on.</p>
      <p>So she sat back against the tree beside him and watched the sun sparkle off the snow.</p>
      <p>"Yeah." she said with a smile. "Something like that." Silence passed easily between them for a moment, before May thought of something. "Drew?"</p>
      <p>"Hm?"</p>
      <p>"You jumped to stop that mightyena from attacking me, right?"</p>
      <p>Drew's eyes slowly found hers. "Yeah…?"</p>
      <p>"Well, I jumped to save Skitty," she said, "and you told me that jumping was stupid."</p>
      <p>Drew blinked. Swallowed. May could see the wheels spin in his head, trying to find some sort of way to make it sound different. "I…"</p>
      <p>"I'm just saying," said May with a smile and a shrug. "Maybe I'm rubbing off on you, too."</p>
      <p>Drew looked very much like he still wanted to argue, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled, looking back toward the trees. "Yeah," he said distantly. "Something like that."</p>
      <p>"<em>Mudkip, mud!"</em></p>
      <p>"<em>I think Mudkip senses her!"</em></p>
      <p>"<em>May!"</em></p>
      <p>"<em>May?"</em></p>
      <p>"<em>Look—that looks like a blizzard attack!"</em></p>
      <p>May and Drew sat up—those were Ash, Brock and Max's voices.</p>
      <p>The two rivals looked at each other, relief in their eyes. "Over here!" called May. "We're over here!"</p>
      <p>The three boys, Pikachu and Mudkip, burst through the trees and snow. The moment they saw May, Max dove into her arms to hug her and Pikachu jumped to her shoulder. Brock and Ash broke out into grins, which shifted to puzzlement when they saw Drew beside her.</p>
      <p>"Drew?!" exclaimed Ash and Brock in unison.</p>
      <p>"Are you guys okay?" asked Brock.</p>
      <p>"Aren't you supposed to be at the Contest?" asked Ash.</p>
      <p>"We're okay," said May, "just a little banged up. We fell off the edge of the drop off by the Contest."</p>
      <p>When the eyes turned to Drew, he shrugged. "I heard Skitty when the three of you left to find Team Rocket."</p>
      <p>Max pulled away from where May was rubbing his back. "But what about the Contest?"</p>
      <p>Drew flicked away some hair. "It's fine. There's always next year." <em>And some things are more important than ribbons.</em></p>
      <p>He was just starting to learn that now.</p>
      <p>"Well," said Brock, "let's get you guys out of here. Then we can get you patched up and find some dinner." Brock looked to Drew. "Sound good?"</p>
      <p><em>Dinner</em>?</p>
      <p>Drew could count on one hand the amount of meals he's shared with other trainers. <em>Friends</em>.</p>
      <p>
        <em>And counting friends was an even smaller number.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Yeah," said Drew, forgoing his edge. <em>Just for tonight</em>. "That sounds great."</p>
      <p>He shared a look with May, who was looking at him. And it seemed she knew what was going on in his head.</p>
      <p>Drew never knew it could feel so good to miss his last chance to be in the Grand Festival.</p>
      <p>Because without finding her, he would have ended up with a ribbon to celebrate all by himself.</p>
      <p>But here, he suddenly had <em>friends</em> and somewhere to be. Even just for a little while.</p>
      <p>Something, however, told him the pull in his chest when he looked at May meant just a little bit more than <em>friends</em>.</p>
      <p>But he ignored it and smiled at the group in front of him.</p>
      <p>He's done enough falling for one day.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>